Crossed Bows
by Kryptics
Summary: She was a mystery and he was a noble. Can they come together? Or will their differences break them down? LegolasOC. please rr
1. A Child

**Crossed Bows**

**By: Tasha**

Disclaimers: I don't own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolken. 

Author's note: anything written inside two asterisks (* words*) is what a person is thinking. And anything written inside two arrows (words) is spoken in the elves language. Enjoy J

Chapter 1: A Child

**~Long ago~**

            Lynina held her tiny bundle close to her pounding heart as she ran though the crowded streets of the burning city. She knew that on foot she had no chance of escape from the foe that followed her. Yet, she ran not knowing where she could be safe from the danger that was in pursuit close behind. Through the crumbling gates and out onto the flowing fields beyond the place she had called home for so long. Into the mystic forest that stood many thousands of years old. She ran and ran until her heart felt as if it would bust from her ribcage and she could continue no further.

            She looked down upon the tiny life in her arms and smiled down on it. Somehow, she knew this would be the last time she looked upon her only ray of happiness. As she held it close, she could her the creatures coming to end her life. 

            She rocked the child back and forth singing a song and letting her tears fall onto the tiny child's perfect face. As she continued her singing, the creatures gathered around her and snapped their jaws together in anticipation. Pacing around her they snarled and waited for the leader to give the command.

            Lynina leaned forward and whispered her last words into her daughters ear, By the grace that has been given to me, live on my child, live on and succeed where I have failed.

            With her last words she tucked her last hope under her body and covered the child completely with her own limbs. And with a screech the creatures rushed forward on their leader's command with their claws prepared to strike the huddled body on the beaten ground. A deafening thud rang through the ancient trees as the creatures' claws sank into the flesh of the now screaming women on the ground. Blood seeped onto the forest floor, staining it in its rich color.

            After the creatures felt their work was done they pulled away from the pile of clothing and skin, and left the woods. Little did they know that their target still had life, even as small as it was. 

            With the last of her strength she pulled the child out from under her tattered body and with the very last of her power she summoned the animals of the forest to her frail life that was slowly dying. Out of the shadows, eyes appeared and the forms of a pack of wolves emerged out of their hiding places along the bushes. They made a circle around her and out of the circle, the leader came forward and stood in front her limp figure.

            Slowly she looked up into the yellow eyes of the she-wolf now glaring down on her. Unable to speak, she simply pushed her tiny child out before the feet of the wolf. And with this action complete, the strength she had found was gone, her finger went cold, and Lynina's eyes closed as her spirit walked through death's door.

            The she-wolf bowed its head and her pack did the same in respect for the dead figure before them and then let out a slow howl to show their remorse. Then, gently, the she-wolf took up the bundle that had been placed before her into her teeth and motioned for her companions to lift the lifeless mother and bring her with them. 

            Into the deep woods they trekked till they arrived at a cave set deep into the ground in the very heart of the forest. Next to the cave they dug a hole in the soft earth and in it they placed Lynina's body and covered it up, placing flowers upon it. And deep in the darkness of the cave, the she-wolf placed the baby down and decided to raise this child as a pup among the wolves of this land. And so the tiny baby girl became part of the Seshoni Wolves and was given the name Lynxinonia.                  


	2. The Elf

Crossed Bows

**By: Tasha**

**Disclaimers: Same as previous chapter. **

**Authors note: I'm not sure how the age thing works with elves so I just took a guess on how old they would be in relation with our years. So just to get an idea, Legolas is about 13 years old in normal human years and Lynxionia is 12. If someone knows how the elf years work e-mail me at weibkreuz13@wowway.com. THANKS!  **

**Chapter 2: The Elf**

**~1,000s of years later~**

**            In the quiet meadow of the elfin city a boy stood among the thousands of flowing flowers playing with his bow and arrow. Skillfully he placed an arrow on his bow with his finger cradling the shaft and slowly pulled back the string till it was past the back of his head. Then, aiming at a nearby log, he let go of the string and the arrow left the end of his bow and made a thud as it sank into the soft wood. He smiled at his work and pulled out another arrow and prepared to fire it.**

**            As he pulled back the arrow he heard a rustle in the bushes and he instinctively pointed his arrow at what he thought was the source of the noise. **

**            Cautiously, he slowly walked towards the shrub without even one snap of a twig. He peered down over the bush, only to see a rabbit scamper away. He let the tension in the bow go and relaxed his tense muscles. Then with his pointy ears still closely listening for any other sounds, turned around and walked back to the open field to continue his practice. **

**            He practiced with his bow through the greater part of the day. Making sure that he was deadly accurate and that the bow was just right. He did this by shooting at small targets that were almost impossible to see if he were not an elf. Then he would pull back his bow as far has he could then let the arrow fly to its target and it landed with a thud. He never missed, never. The arrow always hit it's mark to matter what. He was proud of that and would become even better someday so that he could protect those around him. **

**            As the sky became darker and the wind blew at his bare arms and the trees rustled around him. Despite the sudden chill he stood there as if nothing had changed. Being the elf he was he didn't feel the change in temperature as a normal human would. He looked up at the sky and sighed deeply as he felt the wind hit his perfectly peach face. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness around him and his golden hair blew silently in the wind. **

**            He smiled at the sky above and closed his eyes, then held out his arms as if he were going to catch it if it suddenly flew. He felt calm and at home among the flowers and rolling hills. He was happy here with just nature as his company and the wind as his friend. He listened to the sounds and wished he could stand there forever. **

**            Suddenly heard a sweet sound drift from the woods around him. It was a beautiful sound that seemed to echo through the ancient trees. **

**Quietly he listened as words drifted to his ears, but he could not understand what they said, "Heem ba weimpo hado pepo, wokote onashon a waka na. Heem ba weimpo hado pepo, wokote onashon a waka na. Oon wempo, wemta, hee daaya. Heem po henday, weimpo on tota."**

**The words repeated over and over till finally they died down and faded with the wind.**

***What could that have been, and what does it mean? I've never heard that language before.* he pondered this for a second before he was jerked from his train of thought by a voice calling his name.**

**Master Legolas! Master! Come inside now! Before it gets too dark! Master Legolas, do you hear me? the older elf called out from the edge of the field.**

**Legolas looked out one last time before he answered the servant, I hear you Fronsis! I'm coming!**

**Legolas took off running toward the city and when he reached the gate he was met by a frenzy of yelling and scolding from his servant for not coming in on time. He simply shrugged him off and walked back to his home among the ancient trees that had been home for thousands of years. Thirteen thousand to be exact and he hoped it would be for many more.**

**He entered the house and was greeted by his father, then rushed up stairs to prepare for dinner to be served.**

**Silently he lay on his soft bed made from soft feathers and sweet moss. He loved this bed, for it had been extremely hard to make. He stared at the glowing sealing above and let the words of the song float through his head. He remembered them perfectly as he had heard them. *Heem ba weimpo hado pepo, wokote onashon a waka na. Heem ba weimpo hado pepo, wokote onashon a waka na. Oon wempo, wemta, hee daaya. Heem po a henday, weimpa on tota.***

**The words replay over and over again in his mind. They captivated him and made him want to know what they meant and who was singing them. They weren't elfish and it wasn't human. What could it be? After he pondered some more, he came to the decision to ask his father about the strange song. With his new resolve, he headed downstairs for dinner.**

**Legolas took his place at the big wooden table in the grand dinning room awaiting his meal. His father took his place at the other end opposite to Legolas. As the meal began Legolas took slow bits and waited a while to ask his question. **

**Unfortunately, his father started speaking first, Legolas, why didn't you come inside when you were suppose to? Fronsis said he had to call to you multiple times to get you to respond. Why is this?**

**Legolas concentrated on his food but still answered without changing the pitch of his voice, I'm am sorry father, but I was…delayed. Legolas was careful and chose his words wisely.**

**His father looked up at his son when he paused and frowned, What kind of "delay"? His father stared hard on him, not happy with his sons answer.**

**Legolas decided this was the perfect time to bring up the strange voice that he heard, I heard a voice father, a strange voice coming from the woods. It was sung in a tongue I didn't understand.**

**His father's eyes showed a hint of suspicion, but it paced almost instantly. And in a calm voice he answered his son, I know what you speak of son. And it is none of your concern, so just forget about it.**

**His father was hiding something and Legolas didn't like it. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now, Please father, you can't hide it from me forever.**

**Legolas's father could hear the pleading in his son's voice and he also knew that if he didn't tell him he would never hear the end of it, Alright then Legolas, I will tell you. Legolas's face lit up slightly with approval, The voice you speak of has been heard by many who have ventured near the forest of the Seshoni at night. They say the song is sung by a creature who protects the woods from intruders. Legolas's father's voice grew quieter as he continued his tale, Yet, in fact, the one who sings the song is an elf, who was run from a village long ago and left there to die, but the wolf pack that roams those woods took the child and raised it. That elf has been there for twelve thousand years and no one has actually seen him. He is said to be a master archer and kills the travelers foolish enough to enter. But this elf also mourns having lost it's kind and so every night the he uses the tongue of the forest and sings the Seshoni hymn.**

**Legolas repeated his father's words in his head and finished his meal quickly, *The Seshoni hymn.* The words sounded good together and he liked how they played on his tongue. *The Seshoni hymn.* **

**After finishing dinner, Legolas rushed up stairs to his room and fell back onto his bed with thought rushing around his mind, *I wonder who this "master archer" is? Why does he stay in the woods? Away from us, his people?* He laid his head down on his feathery pillow with a song dancing through his head.**

***Heem ba weimpo hado pepo, wokote onashon a waka na. Heem ba weimpo hado pepo, wokote onashon a waka na. Oon wempo, wemta, hee daaya. Heem po henday, weimpo on tota.***


	3. They Cross

Crossed Bows 

By: Tasha

Disclaimers: Same as chapters before. 

Author's note: If your having problems with the time line. Then here's the scope: In chapter 1 the time period is during when the ring of power was created. Chapter 2 is sent about twelve thousand years later. This chapter is set five thousand years after chapter 2. That means that in this chapter, Legolas is 19 and Lynxionia is 18 in normal years. Still confused? Don't worry it will clear up later.

Chapter 3: They Cross 

~5,000 years later~

            A sound. It was a familiar sound. She had heard this sound before. Sitting up right she looked around her dark surroundings. Her eyes cut through the darkness and she saw the figures lying around her. Silently she emerged from the cave and scanned the surrounding area. The light was just beginning to peek through the ancient trees that were her companions besides the ones she lived with. She sniffed the air around her and listened closely to the sounds of the forest. 

            For her this was the everyday schedule that she ran. She pulled her fingers through her knee length hair and then used the water in the nearby stream to wash her face and hands. Then she returned to the cave and put a satchel of arrows on her back and grabbed her specially carved bow made from a mahogany wood grown deep with in the woods. She then left the cave for the second time and headed out for a hunt. It was her turn to get breakfast and she decided to start early. That way she would get back before the others awoke and would have the meat ready when they finally came out of their slumber.

            With silent feet she raced in and out of trees. She left no trail of any kind and passed though as if she hadn't even come to the place. Her eyes darted around, searching for any sudden movements or rustling of bushes. It was a good day for a hunt. The dew was still on the leaves and the air was cool to the skin. She wished she was able to feel the temperature, but she found that she was unable to do so. 

            Suddenly a blur dashed off to her right and she instinctively pulled out an arrow and mounted it on her bow. Then she slowly advanced towards the bushes she had seen the blur dash into. Her perfectly trained eyes focused on the shrub until she finally caught the hint of an antler sticking out from the thick shrubbery. 

Slowly she pulled back her arrow till the tense in the string was at it's greatest. Then she let go and the perfectly aimed arrow hit its target and the arrow sank in causing the unsuspecting animal to cry out in pain. Swiftly, she ran to the creature and ended it suffering with another silent arrow. 

Quietly, she slung the animal over her shoulder and headed back in the direction of the cave. As she walked she hummed a tune in remorse for having to kill the delicate creature, but survival demanded that she kill the animal to feed those she cared for. It wasn't that she enjoyed killing, but it was necessary.

The cave came into view and she laid the carcass down on the carving stone then re-entered the cave and came out with a small dagger. Kneeling next to the deer she began to clean it and after a while she finished then cut it up into equal portions for each of her fellow friends. 

With her work complete she sat down nest to the stream and hummed to herself and closed her eyes while she chewed on her own pieces of meat. That's when she heard the call from the cave that was calling her to eat. She rose then walked back to the cave smiled at the she-wolf that emerged. 

Using her mind she reached out to her and spoke to her old friend. *Kionba, rosumba. Kes ignas wimfa?*

Kionba nodded her and answered her adopted child, *Rosumba Onia, on pasis si inef. Doyat si odog.* 

                Onia nodded and walked off into the surrounding woods to make sure no outsider was foolish enough to invade the sacred Seshoni forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            He ran through the meadow once again as he did when he was a young boy, carefree and happy. Yet, the ring of power had resurfaced and he would soon be called to council at Rivendell. His father had been called to Rivendell long ago when his father was still only 18,000 years old as Legolas was now. But it was now his turn to go to council and show that he was strong and willing to protect, just as his father had once done.

            The wind blew through his hair again and the darkness around him seemed to be still and calm. Slowly he tilted his head up to the sky, then closed his eyes and lifted his arms up as if he were going to catch it if it fell. He smiled as the feeling of freedom flooded back to him. It felt so right, being close to nature. That was when he heard it, the sweet sound once again. The words that he had heard many times during the night when he was a young boy. He listened to the beautiful words of what he knew to be the Seshoni hymn.

            "Heem ba weimpo hado pepo, wokote onashon a waka na.

Heem ba weimpo hado pepo, wokote onashon a waka na. Oon weimpo, wemta, hee daaya. Heem po henday, weimpo ono tota."

            The words seemed to calm his tense nerves and bring a peace over him. He could not explain why these feelings were coming to him. Nor did he want them to stop coming, but he did long to know the source of this enchanting voice. 

            Looking into the ancient forest he watched the trees billow in the wind and almost all to him. He heard those words repeat over and over again until he decided to do what few elves would ever attempt.

            With his mind made up, he set off towards the stables in the city where he kept his horse, Windcaller. Silently he crept up to the old building, which housed the animals and looked around left and right to be sure that Fronsis wasn't near.

            With the coast clear he went in through the back of the stable and looked for Windcaller at the end of the rows. He found him as he expected, standing there as if he had been waiting him. Whispering some soothing words into Windcaller's ear, he mounted him and rode out of the stables out passed the edge of the city and out across the field again. 

            They came to the edge of the Seshoni forest when the darkness was still heavy around him. For a few minutes he scanned the edge of the forest for a path. Finding one a few yards away, he entered the thick forest and listened closely to the voice and tried to determine where it was coming from. Quietly listening he decided that the voice was emanating from the northeast side of the forest. Silently as possible he moved towards the words that still were being sung. He rode for what seemed like eternity but soon he realized that the singing had died down and only the wind whistled through the trees leaves. 

            Disappointed he headed back the way he came with his head down and his horse at nothing but a slow walk. Lost in his thought he failed to see the arrow that was pointed at his face until it was right next to his neck. Bringing his horse to a full stop he froze in place and swiveled his eyes to his right to see something unexpected.

            At the other end of the bow was not a master archer who was said to be the most frightening sight in all of Middle-Earth. No, instead there was a beautiful young women with the most defining features Legolas had ever seen. Her hair was a deep chestnut color with lighter brown streaks here and there. Her lips were the color of pure blood and had skin the color of a perfect almond. Yet, her most enchanting feature was her eyes. The left was set in an ocean blue as if a sea was put in it. Her right was an endless emerald green that shined as the forest around her did. The figure she held was trimmed to perfection. Every muscle was sculpted to a completeness he did not know. She was tall and her hair reached down to her knees covering her back completely.

            Legolas was so mesmerized, that it took a few seconds for him to register that she was speaking to him, "Owh rea uyo? Hyw od uyo omce?"

            Shaken out of his stare he realized he didn't understand what she was saying, she spoke in the tongue of the forest, I'm sorry I don't understand you. I don't speak your tongue. He shook his head and pointed at his ears, then surged to show he didn't understand.

            Then suddenly she began to speak again, You do not speak the tongue of the forest. This I know. That is why you are not to be here in these woods, it is not safe.

            Legolas was in awe. She spoke the tongue of the elves as if she had spoken it for years. How would she know his tongue when she didn't even live with them. He didn't know, but he would find out, Who am I not safe from, you? If this is so then tell me why?

            The girl's expression became even more suspicious as she answered him, No one is safe from me. I have long protected these woods from people who want nothing but wealth from their great trunks. Yet, you come here with only a bow to protect yourself. This means you are not here for the trees. Am I correct?

            If I say yes will you not kill me? Legolas stared her down.

            Yet the girls eyes did not waver nor did her words falter, Perhaps. That all depends what you _are_ doing in this realm.

            Legolas answered her with a calm tone, Alright then, you are correct, I have not come here for the trees. I have came here to find…………..well, never mind what I have come here for. He lowered his head remembering the voice and not finding the source.

            Slowly the girl lowered her bow to rest at her side, but didn't lift her gaze. On the outside she was calm and in control, but her mind was working over time. *This man is an elf! Could he have come from the city? Could he be part of my…..* 

She didn't finish her thoughts as the man started talking again. How long have you been in these woods? You could not have survived on your own.

A hint of surprise passed over her perfect features, but was gone as quickly as it had come, I have been in this forest for as long as I can remember. I manage to survive.

Something in Legolas's head clicked and he put the pieces together. *This is the "master archer" they say that roams these woods killing all those travelers! It was…a women, not a "master" archer, but a "mistress" archer! Could she really be the long lost elf? But how is that? She doesn't look like us or even closely resemble us? Could she be from Rivendell?*

Legolas needed to know if he was right, What is your name? Please! I must know!

The girl frowned at his forwardness, but humored him anyway, My name is Lynxionia, but the forest calls me Onia. Now that I have answered you, what is your name?

Smiling he answered her, They call me Legolas where I am from.

For the first time she smiled and repeated his name, Legolas? Hm, it suits you well. Tell me, where are you from?

Legolas smiled at her, dismounted his horse, and walked up to her then sat down. Onia followed suit and sat down next to him putting her arrow away and setting her bow down on a nearby tree root. She felt somewhat safer and more secure, but she still kept her gaze on him out of the corner of her eye. 

The ground was warm despite the fact that it was cool. Legolas had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but where to start? I live in the city right outside these woods. We call it Mirkwood. You do know what I speak of, don't you?

I know what city you tell me of. I have seen it many times from the edge of the forest. It is a very beautiful city. She lowered her head and sighed deeply. 

Legolas looked at her with confused eyes, Why don't you come and visit it some time? I'm sure that my father wouldn't mind having you in our house.

Onia's eyes lit up in surprise, Uh………I'm sorry but I do not think I am able.

Sadness seemed to wash over her features and Legolas didn't understand why she seemed to not want to come, but he decided not to push his luck, If you change your mind, feel free to come by and you will be welcome.

Onia's head suddenly snapped up and she looked over at Legolas as if he had said something strange, Are you saying I…….

She was cut short by a howl from deep within the forest where…Onia knew what that meant and she abruptly stood up and put her mask of anger back on. Without even saying goodbye she looked at Legolas and spoke with urgency, You must leave! You cannot stay here any longer! Please, return to your city! Go!, Onia then turned towards the deep woods and scowled, *They came early. This cannot go on any longer.* 

Legolas didn't understand, but he sensed the urgency in Onia's voice, Will I see you again.?

Slowly, Onia turned around with surprise back in her features. But she recovered and smiled, then answered, The forest will decide that, but for now I bid you farewell, Legolas of Mirkwood. Then as quick as lighting she was gone, vanished into the surrounding shrubbery .

Smiling, Legolas mounted his horse and took off into a canter through the woods. The ride seemed shorter this time and he found himself at the edge of the forest in less than half an hour.

Looking back at the forest with a sigh of contempt he stared through the trees and knew that he would enter the ancient woods again. *Yes, Lynxionia of the Seshoni, we will meet again.* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? Will Legolas and Onia meet again? Find out in chapter 4: She Decides

Reveiwers:

Elfie: You like? Thanks! ^_^ I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak. Writers block is threatening me.

PrimulaBrandybuck: I'm known for my strange writing style! Chapter 4 should be done soon so sit tight!                        


	4. The Crossroads That Meet

Crossed Bows

Disclaimers: Same as other chapters.

VERY IMPORTANT FOR READERS!: After this chapter I will change the rating to R. So look for the story in the rated R section. THANKS! Author's Note: This chapter is written in the same time period as Chapter 3. I have decided to change the rating because of the graphic nature of the fight scene. Lynxionia is still 18 and Legolas is still 19.

Chapter 4: She Decides 

~1 Day Later~

            She had spoken. She had spoken to an outsider in a tongue that was not that of which was spoken among those of the forest. And not to just any outsider, this one had been an elf. A living, breathing elf who intrigued her beyond reasoning. It was unexplainable the way she had felt, suddenly calm and willing to speak about herself as if she had been "catching up" with an old acquaintance. She knew she shouldn't have let her guard down so easily, but….it had felt only right to lower her weapon to someone who meant no harm. No, she corrected herself, she had lowered her guard to someone she "inferred" meant no harm. Mentally scolding herself for her lack of judgment, she refocused her attention to the task at hand, finding and destroying the enemy.

            Yesterday, she had heard the howl of her companions calling for help. And ever since that night in to the morning of today she had been tracking the creatures that attacked her woodland kin. Moving silently through the forest trees, she listened to the sounds around her trying to hear any sudden movements in the nearby bushes. Her keen eyes darted back and forth attempting to catch any sudden blurs in the trees or canopy above. 

            Although her senses were at work her mind was still thinking of the elf. *Why did I let him go? Back when I was still young I would have slain him on sight, but I had changed somehow. I no longer wish to be the little girl who accepted everything as simply facts. I want to know my past and why it is guarded from me. And that elf may be the one who can deliver me from my own blindness to the truth.*

            With those last thoughts running through her mind, she shut down her thinking and focused. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in a nearby bush. With lighting speed, she had her bow in hand and an arrow mounted, ready to kill at any moment. Slowly, she crept up on her unsuspecting target and pulled her arrow back till it was next to her own ear. She lifted her eyes above the bush, just enough so that she could see her target, then with deadly accuracy, she let go of the arrow. With only a slight whooshing noise, the arrow sped to it's destination and landed right where it was meant to. The creature let out a horrible ear-spitting scream then limp around for a moment before it's strength failed it and death slowly set in.

            She glared at it, even in death. This frightful creature she had killed was only one of the many that roamed the forest, killing off many of the species also living here. One of their favorite hobbies is hunting down the pack and torturing the animals that she relied on for food. They were terrible, and the name that they were known as by the woods was, the Demnda. But the name that the elves give them is, the Wolves of Isenguard. Whatever they were called, she despised them and she would protect the Wolves of the Seshoni for as long as she was able, but there would come a time when even she would be helpless to stop them. Every year they grow in number and become more and more fierce. They were a plague that would never vanish and a famine that they would never be rid of.

            Calmly, she stood and looked around. Sighing to herself, she picks up the carcass and prepared to make the journey back to the den. But her intentions were short lived when she heard a growl from behind her and her instincts kicked in. Instantly, she dropped the carcass and pulled out an arrow then mounted it on her bow. Crouching down, her eyes scanned the area for movement. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a blur behind a bush and turning around she spotted another off to her right. More and more appeared till she realized that something about this wasn't right. The wolves never returned after they had hunted so why had they returned now?

            Out of the front bush the alpha male stepped forwards and glared at her though hellish devil eyes. Her gaze never wavered or betrayed even the slightest trace of fear. She was never afraid of these wolves. Never. They were a plague to the woods and mercenaries against her kin. Slowly she put her bow away, never letting her eyes drift, and pulled out two twin daggers each about sixteen inches in length. The handle of each dagger was carved out of white wood from the very trees she now stood amongst. Silently she waited for the wolves to make the first move. 

            The alpha continued to size her up adding a threatening growl here and there. Slowly, the alpha motioned to his fellow murderers and, swift as lighting, they rushed forward towards the brave girl before them. Their claws were projected and their fangs were sharp ready to pierce her skin. 

            Just as quickly as the wolves had rushed towards her, she jumped up into the air and pivoted to her right in midair. Then with unrealized strength she came down on top of the wolf within striking range and plunged her daggers deep within the creatures back. This action caused the wolf the cry out in agony and slump to the forest floor, blood pouring from it's back.

            Pulling her daggers out of the dead animal she spun around and flipped her dagger around so that the blade was perturbing from the bottom of her fist and shoved it into the throat of the wolf behind her. She once again pulled her dagger out and upon doing so caused blood to splatter across her face. 

            She ignored the liquid and continued to slaughter the wolves around her with a vengeance. As she did so she failed to notice the alpha male behind her who brought down its claw upon her back. The claws jus grazed the surface of her delicate skin but it still pierced it and three red strips appeared on her back and she gasped slightly and fell forward. She caught herself on her knees and pounded the ground with her blood soaked fists. 

            Anger coursed through her as she spun around and growled angrily at the alpha behind her. She would not be beaten. The pack depended on her. YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME! YOU BEAST! 

            She rose from her position and screamed with hatred as she rushed forwards. The alpha male was caught off guard by her actions and staggered backwards. The anger driven girl drove her daggers forwards and with a single yell sunk her blades deep within the alpha's back. Blood splashed over her hands and face but the animal threw his paw out and caught her in the stomach. Her body flew backwards and hit a tree trunk with force. Not willing to give up, she stood and once again raised her weapons. The monster growled in anger and rushed for her. She easily sidestepped the attack and spun to her right so that she was now behind the alpha. Jumping in the air above the creature she brought her daggers down once again and with all her might she dug them into the animals neck as she landed on it's back. 

            The animal let out a deafening screech and fell to the blood soaked ground. Slowly the victorious girl rose from her position and pushed her daggers back into their holsters at her sides not giving any care to the blood that coated them.

            Breathing heavily she picked up the carcass of the alpha and began to drag it back to the den where she would report her findings to the she-wolf.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

            Sun down. That was when she return coated in dried blood and heavy sweat. The she-wolf had stepped out of the den and saw her carrying the heavy carcass of what she recognized as the body of the alpha. The tired girl laid the carcass before Kionba and looked at her through emotion weighted eyes and telepathically spoke. She had not even the strength to speak in the Seshoni language so she simply spoke a language she had no name for. 

            *They tried to return. They are gone now. And I have brought the alpha male as proof of their death.* She lowered her head slightly and sighed attempting to relax.

            Kionba looked at her with her yellow eyes and spoke the language with no name back to her. *You have done all that you can Onia. But the wolves will find another alpha and will come back in greater numbers. They have no end.* 

            Onia lifted her heavy head and looked at her adopted mother will care. *I know Kionba. But what can we do? We cannot let these beasts destroy us! What can be done to stop them? What can I…* 

            Kionba interrupted her before she could finish, *Onia, I think it's time you realized that you grown older and have come of age. You out class all of us with your fighting skills. It is time you take your place my dear. It is time you find your own path. And I am afraid that that path isn't here with us.*               

            Onia protested against the she-wolf's statements, *But Kionba!! What if my path is here? I won't let the Demnda destroy you!! Besides, where else will I go? I have no other place to go but here* Slowly Onia realized that she had just told a lie. In a corner of her mind she heard the words come back to her, "Why don't you come and visit it sometime? I'm sure that my father wouldn't mind having you in our house." Those had been his exact words, but she didn't really know or think that he meant forever. But what if he really did?

            Kionba looked her and spoke to her adopted daughter with care, *The Demnda is something that we the Seshoni must deal with. I will not allow you to injure yourself in a fight that may never be won. I know there is more for you out there than there is here.* 

            *But Kionba what if…* Onia once again attempted to argue but Kionba cut in again.

            *Lynxionia…you were given to me by you mother on the verge of death. She placed you before me and as she did so she entrusted you to me. I have raised you to the best of my ability and now its time you stretched your wings. The woods hold nothing for you but more pain. Leave this place for a better life. Find the answers to the questions I cannot answer. And fill the emptiness we cannot fill.* Kionba looked at her with compassionate eyes. She wanted so badly to see Onia happy where she belonged. 

            Onia looked at Kionba with new understanding. Kionba only wanted her to be happy. And maybe being happy meant rejoining the people she never knew. *Kionba…..I……….Do you think it's the right thing to do? Will I ever see you again?*

            Kionba nodded her head and answered her, *The future will decide if we meet again. But when you leave don't feel guilt. The outside world is waiting for you, don't let it get away.* 

            Onia nodded with her mind made up. She would leave the Seshoni and would go to the world she had seen from a far her entire life. And for the first time she would do more than see it. She would be able to touch and feel the smooth walls of the buildings. She would smell the elvin foods and fragrances. And for the first time she would see the people she has seen but never met. 

            Kionba looked at the creature that had been give to her as a child and that had now grown into a women. *Let's clean up your wounds and prepare you to leave tomorrow. You will need to be at your best.* 

            Onia was lead into the deep caverns of the den she had always called home. Kionba motioned for her to remove her shirt and called for the other wolves to come into the den. Three wolves walked up to Onia as she pulled off her shirt to reveal the three thin claw marks across her tan back. With no hesitation the three wolves began to lick the dried blood from her blood. The saliva from their mouths slowly cleaned the wounds enough so that Onia could wrap bandages around the wounds. After her wounds were treated, she joined the other wolves to eat her last meal with the Wolves of the Seshoni.

            She ate slow and chewed every bite. She wanted to remember her Seshoni kin forever. Now that she add come to her decision she was thinking about the only elf she had ever met. He had been kind to her despite the fact that she had been prepared to kill him when they met. He didn't yell at her or call her a demon. He simply saw a girl who was surviving on her own. He had even asked her to come to the city to meet his father. He was…kind. 

            After dinner was over, Onia lay in her bed of furs she made with the pelts of animals she had killed. Slowly she started to sing a song for the forest. Thoughts flooded her mind. Thoughts about the Demnda, the Seshoni, the elvin city, Mirkwood, her leaving tomorrow, and of him. Legolas of Mirkwood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Morning. It was now the morning after he had met the most intriguing women he had ever seen. She was the "mistress" archer of the Seshoni. The voice of the Seshoni hymn that soothed his soul each night he heard its smooth melody. He let out a sigh of calmness and rose from his bed. He pulled on some clothes and headed for the dining room where his father was waiting for him as usual. He sat down at the huge oak table and began to eat his lukewarm breakfast. For a long time, no words pasted between him and his father. It was almost always like this at the table. There were few things they needed to say and far lass things they needed to discuss. But as Legolas's father sipped his tea, he found himself asking questions.

            Father…When will I be called to Rivendell? It was a subject he could tell his father had been avoiding. Legolas didn't much like the subject either, but he knew it had to be discussed.

            His father stared into his tea thinking of what to say to his son. It was so strange how his son was better at these kinds of talks then he was. He guessed that he got it from his mother.  Slowly he set his tea cup down and looked up at his son. He spoke slow and calmly so that he would get every word out without any sort of fight or argument. Somehow these kinds of discussions seemed to always start up disagreements between him and his son. You will be called when you are needed.

            Legolas had had enough of his father avoiding important matters that needed discussing. Making the journey to Rivendell was a serious possibility and if he were to leave Legolas knew that he would be gone for quite a while. He wanted to know that he had his father's approval of his actions before he needed to leave. Legolas calmly took a breath and tried again, I know that Father, but if I am called to Rivendell it will be a long time before I return here again. I want your approval before I leave.

            Legolas's father once again picked up his tea cup and took a sip from it before answering his son. My approval? You want my approval for you to go off and get yourself killed? If you are called to Rivendell, you will go as I did when I was a foolish young boy and find out just how terrible the ring of power is. I don't want you to see what I saw in those times. His father bowed his head and stared into his tea cup.

            This was never a easy topic to discuss, but Legolas knew that his father would be apprehensive to let him go. Yet it was his duty to keep the ring of power from falling into the dark lord's hands.

            Taking a deep breath, Legolas tried to reason with his father, I understand that father and I am prepared for the consequences of my actions. It is my duty to protect middle earth as it was once yours. Please father, you must give me your approval. I miss to protect us from the threat.

            Slowly, his father raised his head and look at his young son. It was so hard for him to let him go. Yet, as hard as he try, he knew he could not keep Legolas from this fate. With a sad look and a heavy voice Legolas's father answered his son's plea. Legolas……I can see how much you want to protect us from this evil…it's just…hard to let you go. After your mother died I had hoped I could hold onto you forever…you are right. When you are called to Rivendell I will let you go and you will leave with my approval.

Legolas's face lit up and a smile came across his face, Thanks you father, that means a lot to me.

But if I let you go I want you to come back alive. His father's face was serious and hard, but suddenly changed to a smile and a hardy chuckle as he added, And when you get back you better settle down and get a wife for god sakes!              

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I actually updated!! I'm sorry it took so long to update. But I'm already working on chapter 5 so hang in there!

Thank You to the reviewers and your comments! I appreciate it!!

Next Chapter: The Crossroads That Meet


End file.
